<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Next Generation of Karasuno by Lunar_Odyssey1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922001">The Next Generation of Karasuno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Odyssey1/pseuds/Lunar_Odyssey1'>Lunar_Odyssey1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Karasuno, M/M, Next Generation, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Protective Parents, Swearing, THE GAYS - Freeform, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, toxic parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Odyssey1/pseuds/Lunar_Odyssey1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Next generation of amazing volleyball players at Karasuno High School with boys and girls volleyball teams. Fic based on one of the last panels of the manga that showed a kid watching the match on tv where Hinata found his passion for volleyball.</p><p>Fujimori Michiko and Minamoto Teruo always loved to play volleyball, but their passion for the sport grew when they saw Ninja Shoyo and his setter Tobio Kageyama in the Olympics. From that moment, the two decided that they will be the best in Japan and maybe the world. But first, they have to make a good impression on their respective couches and captains. </p><p>Note all the characters are gay unless stated overwise.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aihara Mao/Michimiya Yui, Hinata Natsu/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am sorry for this not being a long chapter, I just wanted the beginning part to be out. I don't when I will be able to update this again, but hopefully soon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The ball hit the floor with such velocity so for a second the ball went flat as a pancake. The freak duo that had made the ball do that, grinned at each other as they scored another point for Japan in the olympics. The fourteen year girl named Michiko Fujumori ,who watched from the stands of the arena, was amazed and was desperate to be on that stage one day with her own partner like that who would be like the ginger wing spiker and the black hair setter who moved in synch and such trust that could only be formed after years being together.  As she continued to watch the match, she wished that she could have a bound like that one day. But little did she know, another person in the arena watching the game wished the same thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Miyagi, Japan, a fourteen year old boy named Teruo Minamoto was riding his bike when he noticed a tv playing the volleyball match where Japan and Argentina were playing against each other in the olympics. He stopped and his breath caught when he saw an amazing quick attack from Japan’s number 9 and 10.  He stayed there for a couple more seconds before heading off to his own volleyball practice that he was already five minutes late for.  As he left, he promised to himself that he would own that stage as well. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I am a step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>being a stair time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Michiko Fujimori set the ball to her best friend Teruo Minamoto. Teruo spiked it over the net with quick precision of a volleyball player that had been playing for years. The ball hit the floor with a light bounce before it hit a water bottle. The ball continued rolling until it hit the bleachers that built in the wall at the gym that they were practicing at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job, Mina. That was almost good.” Fujimori smiled as she ran to get the ball.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“RUDE! Don’t call me Mina and that was an excellent spike!” Minamoto yelled at Fujimori.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah right.” she rolled her eyes. “You still have a long way to go to be like Ninja Shoyo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So are you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am a setter not a wing spiker. It would be  odd, if I am the Setter. Anyways speaking of ninja shoyo, are you ready to go to Karasuno and be part of the volleyball team?” Fujimori tossed the ball in the air and set it multiple times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, how about you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am going to be fine, unlike you having to do tryouts to be part of the club. I have looked into the women’s club and they don’t have a setter anymore since their setter graduated last year. I am most definitely going to be in the starting lineup. Come on stopping yapping and start setting me some balls, so I can practice my spikes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The duo went passing and spiking with each other for a bit. After they had done that, Fujimori started to pack up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks mina. See you tomorrow at school. Hopefully you can find the school. It would be disappointing on your first day of highschool that you missed school because you couldn’t find the school building.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fujimori smiled as entered the gym where the girl’s volleyball team practiced. She had her club form in hand and ready for volleyball. But she wasn’t ready for what she saw in the gym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What she saw was a ginger hair girl that reminded her of the number 10 from Japan’s national volleyball team, spiking the volleyball with such grace that rooted Fujimori to the spot where she stood. She had never seen such a pretty girl playing volleyball with the grace of a dancer in the air. She stood there for a couple minutes until a girl with short pink hair rammed into her from the behind, trying to get into the gym. Fujimori was jolted from her trance as she hit the floor from the collison. She yelped as she face-planted into the hardwood of the gym’s floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck, dude. Don’t just stand in the middle of the door! People are running here!” The pink girl swore as she got up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, but you could’ve moved around me if you weren’t running.There is enough room for someone looking where they were going and not running to get into the gym” Fujimori shot back at the girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Takagi, don’t fight and swear at the first year. She could be interested in joining the volleyball club!” remanded the girl that was spiking earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently while Fujimori and the girl were fighting, the girl had seen them and stopped practicing. Fujimori felt her face heat up as she looked up to the girl from where she was on the floor. She quickly tried to stand up but she tripped over her own legs and fell out through the door behind her and she landed on the stairs leading up to the gym. As soon as she landed on the stairs sprawled out like a corpse, another girl that was running with her blond hair in the wind, stepped on Fujimori as she entered the gym.  Fujimori let out a grunt as she was stepped on. Soon after that girl another girl with brown hair who was also running stepped on her again. When that happened, she finally puked up her lunch on the stairs and accepted the fact she was now a stepping stone for these girls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I stepped on a person. Nice.” remarked the girl that had first stepped on Fujimori. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ NODA!!! Don’t step on people!” the spiker yelled at the blond haired girl. The girl quickly directed her attention to Fujimori still on the step with her puke surrounding her. “I am so sorry, for my teammates they usually don’t step on people. Are you ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am ok, I am used to being someone's stairs but I wasn’t expecting from my future team mates.” Fujimori said as she started to pick herself back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.” Takagi, Noda, and the brown hair girl said in unison, realizing that they stepped on their new team mate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, Language. Are you sure that you are ok? If you aren’t I will make these numbskulls to help you go to the nurse.” the girl asked again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am fine.” Fujimori stood up. The moment that she stood up, she collapsed on the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fujimori woke up in the nurse's office with four pairs of eyes looking down at her. She quickly shot up from the bed that she was laying bumped heads with the head of Noda. The impact of their heads, caused Fujimori to have a huge headache and made her yelp in pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gotta be kidding me.” She muttered to herself. Her luck was never this bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so sorry, whatever your name is.” Noda apologized. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's fine, it's not the worst thing that has happened to me today and my name is Michiko Fujimori” Fujimori stated. “I think being stepped on was the worst part.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that too.” Noda bowed her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nooooda, don’t keep her to yourself. I also stepped on her and I need to apologize.” whined the brown hair girl that stepped on her after Noda had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think that is something to whine about.” Fujimori rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>These girls are almost as bad as Mina,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fujimori thought to herself. Who in the world fights over apologizing to a person that you stepped on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, Mochi.” Noda glared at the brown hair girl now dubbed mochi</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Mochi grinned at Noda and then set her attention to Fujimori “I am sorry for stepping on you. I was just trying to beat that lousy ass Noda and my girlfriend Takagi in a race. When I race, I tend to only focus on what’s front of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fujimori sighed “It's ok. Just please don’t step on me again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will try my best! Step-girl” Mochi gave two thumbs up and backed away from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl that had caused the whole entire mess who was named Takagi came up to her and said “I am sorry for being a bitch and yelling at you earlier. You shouldn’t have been the middle of the doorway. Unless…” Takagi leaned closer and whispered into Fujimori’s ear “you were starstruck by Natsu. She is fairly pretty but don’t tell Mochi that. She would kill me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takagi stepped back from Fujimori, the moment that Fujimori’s face started burning red at the fact that the whole thing happened in front of the pretty spiker girl. She quickly prayed that the girl wasn’t here and saw her passed out. From experience, she learnt that she didn’t look pretty from being passed out because of her low blood pressure. The times that she had fainted, Minamoto called her a ugly fish. She didn’t know if that was entirely true but Minamoto from her experience was usually correct about how she looked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Fujimori’s horror, the moment that Takagi moved away, the pretty spiker girl was there looking very concerned for Fujimori. The girl quickly bowed multiple times and started to apologize when she realized that Fujimori was looking at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so sorry!!! Hopefully that experience doesn’t negatively impact your view on the team. They usually act better than this. And tomorrow they are going to do at least 10 laps running around the gym or maybe flying drills if I am in the mood. If that isn’t enough, I will do anything to apologize for this whole entire thing.” the pretty spiker girl apologized. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's ok, I am used to being a stair for people. Notedly it was my friends that did that, but I guess you will be my friends soon when I join.” she smiled at the girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank god. I am Hinata Natsu. What is your name?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The introduction of the current Karasuno Boys Volleyball club where chaos is the name of the game</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minamoto entered the gym where one of the nation’s best youth boys volleyball clubs practiced with his club’s submission form in hand unprepared for what he was about to enter. The Karasuno’s Volleyball club members were stretching and setting up the court for their practice for the day. Everyone seemed so serious and focused on setting up, that it scared him before another first year student that he recognized from his homeroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow. They are so serious.” the boy said as his golden eyes surveyed the gym with a baby’s wonder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” breathed Minamoto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi Kudo. We have some newbies.” yelled a dude with green puffy hair. The dude was clearly a foreigner to Japan with his round eyes and how he presented himself that wasn’t clearly Japanese, who was setting up the net with a boy with a bowl cut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kudo, a boy with a buzz cut, looked up from where he was stretching on the floor. He got himself off the floor and ran over where Minamoto and his classmate were standing with a huge smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, I am Kudo Raiden! I am the captain of the Karasuno’s Boys Volleyball Club. Are you here for the volleyball club?” Kudo asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Minamoto bowed. “I am Minamoto Terou”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am also here for the Volleyball club. I am Furutani Toshiki”  the boy with the golden eyes which Minamoto now knew was Furutani, bowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.” Kudo bowed back at them. “Do you have your club application forms for the volleyball club?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The duo smiled and thrusted the pieces of paper that were in their hands out to Kudo, who took them with a smile. He quickly looked over the applications and beckoned them into the gym. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys, listen up and stop what you are doing and sit down!” yelled Kudo to everyone in the gym. “These are some of the first years that want to join the volleyball club, Minamoto-kun and Furutani-kun. Feel free to introduce yourselves with your preferred positions and heights. Also what junior high you came from previously”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minamoto froze as about seven of his upperclassmen turned their attention from what they were doing previously to him and Furutani and sat down near where they were standing. The most intense gaze was from the green haired foreigner. The boy had blue eyes that he had never seen before on a human being, they were puddles of blue water that reminded him of the ocean and its waves. They made eye contact and the boy winked. Minamoto felt his whole entire face burn up with a huge blush as he continued to stare at the boy.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, I am Furutani Toshiki from Kitagawa 1st Junior High. I am 5’11” and my preferred position is wing spiker.” Furutani introduced himself and bowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood there for a good bit gay panicking before Furutani nudged him and brought him out of his panicked state. “Nice to meet you, I am Minamoto Teruo from Yukigaoko Junior High. I am 5’5” and my preferred position is middle blocker.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment that they were done with introducing themselves, there was a patter of a couple running feet before three boys barged into the gym out of breath with pieces of paper that he presumed to be club application forms.  Everyone in the gym looked at the trio as they tried to catch their breath. Furutani did a little wave to one of the guys that was panting like their life depended on it, which it didn’t. Minamoto could swear that one of the dudes turned a little bit pink by the wave in their direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.” sputtered one of the dudes that ran with curly chestnut hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah sorry, Kudo and Saiki. I ran into some first years and we started hitting it off and we lost track of time but thankfully Yoshino told me in time. Oh yeah, Yoshino is just getting the uniforms to the washers, so she's probably going to be a lot later than me.” rambled another guy that was clearly a foreigner with his brown hair and green eyes that were round as a marbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What shocked Minamoto about the dude was that he spoke perfect japanese very unlike what he had expected from a foreigner with broken japanese. Which led his thoughts back to the boy with green hair and stunning blue eyes and if he speaks japanese well enough or is it broken japanese that a toddler would speak. And if it is broken, he wondered how cute it would sound to him. He quickly shook his thoughts from the boy and back to the situation that was in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's ok Miki since you brought some more first years to join. and thank you for telling me about Yoshino. Did you get information about Alyssa and if she is also coming today? Brandon hasn’t told me anything.” Kudo smiled at Miki. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t run into Alyssa, and Yoshino didn’t talk about her but she should be coming. I did see Alyssa earlier today eating lunch with the girl’s club manager today, Nishimura.” Miki commented “anyways should I introduce the first years that I brought with me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, she will probably be coming later and it's not that late. School just let out a couple of minutes ago and please do introduce the other first years. It will be nice introducing everybody to the team.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing, captain. These are the first years that I found while I was heading over here, Arai-kun and Kuse-kun.” Miki gestured to the boys behind him still out of breath from the run. “Oops they must be still tired from the run that I led them through. Apparently I am more athletic than I thought I was.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t that bad, Miki-senpai.” breathed the guy with the chestnut hair that had run to the gym. “It was nice to run with my senpai.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, you are such a good kouhai. Now fully introduce yourself and make sure to include where you did go to junior high, your height, and preferred position in Volleyball.” cooed Miki to his underclassman . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, I am Tamaki Satoshi from Chidoriyama Junior High. I am 5’10” and I don’t have a preferred position since I am usually not in the game but if I was it would be the pinch server.” Tamaki smiled and handed Kudo his club application form with a tiny bit of flourish of his hand.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, I am Kuse Kazuki from Kitagawa 1st. I am 5’9” and I am a setter.” Kuse introduced himself and bowed to the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Furuntani, Minamoto, Tamaki, and Kuse!” shouted the team after the first years had introduced themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It is a pleasure to have you joining the club. Please have a seat while your teammates introduce themselves.” Kuse beckoned the first years to sit down on the hardwood floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first years quickly sat down on the hardwood floor next to their upperclassman who made room for them. Minamoto sat down next to the bowl-cut dude that had been setting up the net earlier and Tamaki who seemed friendly enough in his introduction to the club. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok third years first!” announced Kudo. “It is the same thing as the new first years did but you have to tell one interesting fact about you that doesn’t pertain to volleyball, instead of junior high, since junior high was a long time ago. I am pretty sure some of you have forgotten your junior high’s name already. I will go first, I am Kudo Raiden, the captain of the team. I am 5’11” and my preferred position is wing spiker and defense specialist. One interesting thing about me is that my favorite food is Natto*. It's your turn, Naka-chan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A stern looking dude with wavy brown hair stood up and joined Kudo and then introduced himself in a quiet husky voice. “I am Nakajima Haru and I am 6’1”. My preferred position is Middle Blocker but I can play any position that is needed. An interesting fact about me is that I am planning to go to the U.S. after I graduate to study marine biology. Um- it's your turn Saiki.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bowl cut boy that Minamoto got up and swaggered up to where Nakajima and Kudo stood and he did curtsey to the assembled group. “Hello, I am Saiki Shoji, the vice-captain to good old Kudo.  I am 5’7” and I am one of the star middle blockers of the team. One interesting fact about me is that I think that Daddy Shrek is smexy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saiki! Tell them a real fact about you, not some odd gay shit.” Kudo called out Saiki. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you gay, Kudo? And LANGUAGE” Saiki called out back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, just finish your introduction without any comments about shrek.” Kudo sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Kudo. The real interesting fact about me is that… is that I am… I am an aries for all you astrology bitches out there wondering what sign I am. Next is Hokama, one of those astrology bitches” winked Saiki. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“LANGUAGE, SAIKI!” yelled Kudo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are no fun, Kudo” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am too fun, you are just too childish.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not, you are. and you are taking up Hokama’s time by yelling at me for being childish while you aren’t paying attention to your teammates and taking up petty fights.” Saiki stuck out his tongue at Kudo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine that is true Saiki. Sorry Hokama. Please introduce yourself to the first years.” Kudo apologized and then glared at Saiki that stated “we aren’t finished with this yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the boys with a big muscular body that seemed unrealistic for a teenager that was in highschool would already be well built like a weight trainer.  He bounced up like he had jumped on a trampoline from where he was sitting on the ground next to the green hair foreigner boy.  He strode up to where the third years were standing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi I am Hokama Masaki and I am 5’8”. My Preferred Position is the Ace of the team or technically I am a Wing Spiker. One interesting fact about me is that I like to work in the national forests and be a forest ranger when I graduate since Trees are really interesting and the forest is really peaceful and fun to be in” Hokama rambled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is also part of the All-Japan Youth Volleyball team.” Saiki added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is also interesting but not as interesting as the forest” Hokama shot back. “But here is the last but certainly not the least third year that is here today, it is our favorite Aquarius’s turn, Kobashigawa.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop introducing me as an Aquarius, Hokama. Those Zodiac signs don’t really mean anything.”  growled a medium sized boy with green eyes said as he came up to join the other third years. “I am Kobashigawa Tomio and I am 5’5”. My preferred position is Middle Blocker for some damn reason unknown to me.  Something interesting about me is that I like to kick people’s kneecaps when they are being overbearing like Saiki and Hokama-.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That isn’t really a interesting fact, it is more of a threat, Koba-san. Try again” interjected Saiki right behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which I will fulfill if you decide to be a little bit more annoying and don’t call me Koba-san.”  glared Kobashigawa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kobashigawa, don’t kick people’s kneecaps and choose another interesting fact that is SCHOOl appropriate this time.” Kudo reprimanded Kobashigawa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Kudo-san. An interesting fact about me is that I don’t like interacting with people a whole ton.” Kobashigawa deadpanned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am going to accept that answer since that is going to be the best thing that is going to come out of his mouth for interesting facts. Now it's the second years’ turn and third years stay up here.If you try to sneak off, I will stick Saiki after you. Brandon you are up.”  announced Kudo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a huge grumble in the remaining three second years as the green haired boy that had winked at Minamoto earlier stood up and went to where the third years were standing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, I am Conners Brandon and I am 5’5”. My preferred position is the setter and an interesting fact about me is that I am from America and I am fluent in English and Spanish along with Japanese. It is your turn, Miki to impress our little kouhai ” boasted Brandon in perfect fluent Japanese. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first years stared at Brandon with disbelief, they never had seen a foreigner with fluent Japanese, it was something that simply never happened in their lives. Minamoto found it super attractive and he felt him blush deeply as he imagined Brandon speaking Japanese, English, and Spanish to him in the fluently that he said he had in his introduction. Tamaki noticed and decided to nudge him and smiled at him, knowingly. He blushed even harder and hid his head in between his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy who had escorted Tamaki and Kuse earlier, Miki jumped from where he was sitting next to other second years . When Miki reached where Brandon and the third years were standing, he said something in English which made Brandon laugh a whole ton until he bent over laughing from the joke. Minamoto glanced at Tamaki and others to see if they understood what the boy had said. Everyone in the gym was just as clueless at what had been spoken to Brandon other than Miki who was just grinning at the chaos and confusion that he caused throughout the gym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, stop laughing, Brandon and let Miki do his introduction to the first years.” Kudo grinned at Brandon who was still bent over laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can, Kudo-san.” Brandon hiccuped as fell to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kudo sighed and then ordered “Hokama please knock him out for a bit or lock him out of the gym for a bit. He is not going to stop laughing until we do something about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Rai-san, Brandon is out of control, after all.” Hokama replied with a small smile starting to form on his face. He started walking towards Brandon’s spot on the ground laughing uncontrollably, and he scooped up Brandon and bridal carried the boy with ease towards the gym’s door. When they had reached the gym’s door, he dumped Brandon on the steps of the gym and closed the door. He raced over to the broom closet and got a broom and efficiently put the broom right in between the door handles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um isn’t that sort of mean?” asked Minamoto as he watched the whole entire thing go down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we do this all the time. Miki oftens says something funny to Brandon in English and he starts to laugh uncontrollably. So we just kick and lock him out of the gym. Unless Takeda-Sensei and Coach Ukai is here, then we just kick him out of the gym. We got in trouble for doing that when he accidentally locked Coach and Sensei out and we couldn’t get the door open because Hokama wedged the broom a bit too hard in the door handles and the broom had previously been broken and mended with a metal connector. That was fun.” reminisced Saiki who was leaning on Hokama’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is an odd description of fun Saiki. I despise that memory since I was locked up with you guys for a few solid hours with you hooligans. Until I decided to point out the other door that everyone forgot existed.” Grumbled Kobashigawa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok. Let's go on with the introductions.” Kudo clapped his hands. “Miki, take the floor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you very much, Kudo-sama. I shall introduce myself to my precious little Kouhai. I am Miki Hideaki and I am 5’4”.  My preferred position is the Middle Blocker, because I want to feel like a tiny god. An interesting fact about me is that I was born and raised in Japan, so I am not a foreigner. The next person is the lovely Sato. ” Miki gloated with a smug face, like not being a foreigner was something to be proud of.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A boy with ebony black hair with a couple of white streaks through his hair, that reminded Minamoto of the Disney Version of Snow White that he had seen with Fujimori when they were younger, stood up and approached Miki with a pleasant face and then went to the door that was barred by a broom. He took out the broom and opened the door to see Brandon looking like a puppy dog on the stairs with a young lady with two dark brown braids that went down to her butt and an unhappy looking face that clearly had experienced the last bit of Brandon’s laughing fit. She had a mesh bag in one hand and a sakura pink notebook in the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Sato.  I had to endure this moron laughing for a good solid two minutes. He only stopped laughing when I whacked the uniform bag at him. Please tell your boyfriend to not tell Brandon a joke in whatever language that they communicate in.”  complained the girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t guarantee anything. He is a wild card after all and he hardly ever listens to me.” Sato took the bag from the girl’s arms and led her inside the gym. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you again, Sato.” the girl smiled at Sato as she entered the gym with Sato and Brandon trailing behind them like a beaten puppy with its tail in between its legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl and Sato walked into the gym, not noticing the team and the new first years just staring at them. Sato put down the mesh bag in a corner of the gym where a box stayed and just stared back at everyone in the gym. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I should introduce myself. I am Sato Iwao and I am 5’0”. My preferred position is Libero and an interesting fact about me is that I snowboard competitively sometimes when I get time to go up to the mountains. Now it's Soma-san’s turn to introduce himself.” bowed Sato. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a second.” Interjected the girl who was starting to fold the uniforms that were in the mesh bag “why are you guys introducing yourselves?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because we have four first years that decided to join today, Yoshino-chan.” replied Kudo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, we do? I thought they would start coming tomorrow. I am not prepared for new members and I am pretty sure Alyssa isn’t either!” Yoshino panicked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yoshino-san, we are one of the best volleyball teams in Japan. People come to this school just for volleyball from power house junior highs all across the prefecture.” Kobashigawa pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I forgot about that.” Yoshino admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you forget that, Yoshino. You are one of the managers of the team.” Kobashigawa asked with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry that I am an idiot. Mister know-it-all that has a stick up his ass all the time.” Yoshino shot back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have a stick up my ass. I was just asking why. You don’t have to be rude about it.” Kobashigawa glared at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I am being rude, says the guy that is super rude to everyone he meets that is other than the student council and your girlfriend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoshino grabbed a uniform from the mesh bag and bawled it up and threw it at Kobashigawa. Who caught it with ease with his left hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Says the girl that just threw a uniform at me.” Kobashigawa threw the uniform back at Yoshino. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The uniform hit Yoshino right on her arm and dropped to the floor quietly. She glared daggers at Kobashigawa, that would kill him if looks could kill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before anything else could happen, Kudo shouted “STOP IT YOU GUYS! Yoshino and Kobashigawa allow Soma to introduce himself. If you can’t do that, bring your fighting outside where it is not interrupting anybody who is trying to learn about their teammates more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Kudo.” apologized Kobashigawa and Yoshino in unison as they bowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. Soma it is your turn to introduce yourself.” smiled Kudo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A boy with silver hair stood up from where he was sitting alone and stood next to Kudo with a tiny smile. “Hi I am Soma Michio and my height is 5’9”. My position on the team is the pinch server.  An interesting fact about me is that I love reading and I can state all the 50 states of America. The next person is one of our lovely managers, Yoshino. Please take the stage.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoshino dropped the uniform she was currently holding into the box that held the rest of the folded uniforms and went over to the group and said “Um I don’t really know how to do this, but my name is Yoshino Eiko and I am, a good 5’3”. I don’t play volleyball, but I am one of the managers of the Volleyball team. I am a second year which can be a little bit of a dunce sometimes despite being in college prep classes. I don’t know how, I ended up there and doing good in the classes. Um… I usually don’t throw your uniforms at you guys unless you annoy me a whole ton. Basically don’t act like Kobashigawa and Brandon around me unless you want to fight with me. An interesting fact about me is that sometimes I sew for fun and when I am anxious. So you might see me in practice just sewing a project that I am working on and taking notes on your playing. Is that all? I am missing something?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Yoshino and that is it. We do have another manager named Alyssa but she is probably not going to come in today.  Our Couches, Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai are on their annual trip together and they won’t be back until next monday. Which is when practice officially starts and when the real fun begins. So until next monday, we will be having a couple of fun days where we have practice matches and we do whatever that is in the school rules. Last year, we had a sleepover at one of the third year’s houses. So if you have any ideas, just tell Me, Saiki, Yoshino, and Alyssa about it and we can try to do it. Now with that being said, we should spend the last bit of practice, with a practice game to see where the first years stand. Yoshino can you record the strengths of everybody that is playing?” Kudo addressed everyone in the gym. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Kudo-senpai. That shouldn’t be a problem.” smiled Yoshino. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much. Now time to see who is going against who in the practice game. Which should be fun.” laughed Kudo. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, me writing a longer chapter for a piece of fanfiction, I could never. Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter and the characters that were introduced. Some of the characters have similar characteristics like Kobashigawa and his similarity to Tsukishima. </p>
<p>It might be a while until I update this fanfiction again, maybe in December. But until then please read my other works like The Ghost Light and Willow.<br/>Also please leave a kudos, comment, or bookmark the fic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hinata Natsu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this isn't december</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Thank god. I am Hinata Natsu. What is your name?” the orange hair spiker introduced herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fujimori felt her world cave in as Natsu’s words sunk in. The girl was probably related to the Hinata Shoyo, the opposite hitter and one of the starters for Japan’s National Volleyball team, the Ninja Shoyo, the boyfriend of her idol and favorite volleyball player of all time, Kageyama Tobio. A surge of questions surged as she thought about Natsu’s connections with people that she looked up to. She looked at Natsu, trying to make out a resemblance between her and Hinata. Also falling deeply into the concerned and beautiful brown eyes that reminded of melting caramel candies that she and Minamoto often ate together after winning their volleyball games. It felt like she could open a whole entire new world with her eyes, if Fujimori decided to dive a little bit deeper into her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Fujimori stared at Natsu, Mochi loudly whispered to Takagi “Is she alright? She has been staring at Natsu for some time now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mochi’s words brought Fujimori out of her trance that was caused by Natsu and back into the cold reality of the real world, a world that she wasn’t part of in the seconds that she looked into Natsu’s eyes. She felt herself blush at the comment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mochi, she is probably still in shock. After all, three beautiful muscular girl volleyball players did step on her a couple of minutes ago. I mean I would still be in shock and probably drooling at the prettiness of them.” commented Takagi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would, honestly.” Noda added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nooodaaa. You weren’t supposed to agree with me about being weak and me drooling.” complained Takagi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But then, I will be lying to you and I don’t want to ruin our team with lies. We don’t want to be like the boy’s team.” Noda stated. “They have too many lies in between them, like who is not gay on the team. All of them are gay other than Kobashigawa. Hence why they aren’t as good as they could be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are pretty gay. But are you sure that Kobashigawa isn’t gay? He seems to be the gayest out of all the boys on the team.” Takagi asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uchida is his girlfriend, remember?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean that he isn’t gay, he could be bisexual.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah right. The man is straight and probably homophobic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is such a thing, as internalized Homophobia.” Takagi jazz hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, let’s not talk about that at the current moment, we need to get a name. But to clear the air Kobashigawa is definitely gay. “ Natsu butted into the conversation, “Anyways, so what is your name?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Takagi Mana and how do you not know my name? It isn’t like we have been teammates for six years now.” Takagi said before Fujimori had a chance to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not you, Takagi. I know your name. I wanted the name of the girl that you stepped on.” Natsu rolled her eyes and then directed her attention towards Fujimori, who was watching the show go down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, I am Fujimori Michiko.” Fujimori shifted on the bed, nervous of having the gaze of Natsu on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a beautiful name that quite matches you and your beauty.” Natsu gently smiled at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fujimori felt her face start to blush at the comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Natsu-senpai.” She smiled at Natsu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to call me senpai, Fujimori-san. I am just your teammate.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, Natsu-san.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two looked and smiled at each other for a couple seconds before Mochi cleared her throat to grab Natsu’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Natsu, I think we should be going to the gym before Coach Aihara gets mad at us. Are you able to stand, Fujimori?” asked Mochi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can.” Fujimori swung her legs to the side of the bed, and stood up, stumbling at first but she quickly regained her balance with Natsu’s help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Let’s head out before Coach finds us and yells at us.” Natsu smiled as she helped steady Fujimori and keep her on her feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment that Natsu had just said that, a muscular woman with dirty blond hair and a tracksuit knocked on the door and came into the room. Everyone in the room, turned around and looked at the woman. Natsu, Takagi, Noda, and Mochi stopped in their tracks and froze, like they were caught stealing from the nurse’s office.  Mochi and Natsu cursed in unison. Fujimori quietly went behind Natsu’s back to hide, despite her being taller than Natsu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Natsu. Takagi. Mochizuki. Noda. Is it true that you four ran and stepped on a first year that was interested in the volleyball club, to a point that the girl passed out? Or did I just mishear Kimura, when I asked where you guys were to, her?” asked the woman with a fake smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence, where the four volleyball players looked at each other looking at each other to find out what to say to the woman, before Natsu spoke up, “To be fair Coach Aihara, I didn’t step on her. That was Takagi, Mochizuki, and Noda who  stepped on her. I was just practicing volleyball when they stepped on the first year.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So there was a stepping on a first year. Mochizuki, tell me why you three stepped on a first year?” Coach Aihara quickly centered her attention on Mochi or Mochizuki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another pause, before Mochizuki spoke up “Takagi, Noda, and I might have been racing to the gym … despite it being against the rules. and we might’ve stepped on Fujimori, the first year.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So my assumptions were correct. Ok one last question, before I bestow you  your punishment for stepping on a first year and making her passout.Who is standing behind Natsu, is it the first year that you guys stepped on?” Coach Aihara, then fixed her attention on Fujimori, making her squeak in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes that is the first year that they stepped on. Her name is Fujimori Michiko.” Natsu replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok thank you. Now for your punishment, because it would look bad if I didn’t punish you guys after breaking the rules despite knowing them and you did step on Fujimori who is a first year. Takagi, Mochizuki, and Noda are banned from participating in club activities for two weeks. Unless Minano-Sensei says otherwise. It should be longer but we can’t afford as a team to have two of our starters be out especially if we don’t have a whole ton of first years joining this year. Natsu, since you let this whole ordeal happen, you can’t go to practice tomorrow to meet the rest of the first years. Fujimori-san, even though this saddens me since you have done nothing wrong sweetie, please don’t go to practice tomorrow for your health, we don’t want you to get even more hurt. With that all done, go home and rest. There is no practice today since I had to cancel it, to find you fools. The rest of the team has already left.  Mochizuki and Takagi, please stay here after everyone leaves.” said Coach Aihara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a chorus of “yes coach”s from them and then Fujimori, Natsu, and Noda left the room, leaving Mochizuki and Takagi to deal with Coach Aihara. A couple moments after the three had left the nurse’s office, there was an eruption of yelling from Coach Aihara.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that is my signal to leave and try to catch up with Uchida on her way home, see you guys in two weeks.” Noda saluted Natsu and started running down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is Noda for you,” Natsu laughed, “so Fujimori, where do you live? I would feel bad and awful if nobody walks you home and if you pass out again without anybody you know around. Depending on where you live, I can walk you home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do that.” Fujimori protested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I do. What sort of captain I would be, if I let one of my injured teammates walk home by themselves. I would be horrible one if I did that by the way. I can’t let myself be a bad captain. So where do you live?” Natsu asked again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I live halfway up the mountain near Shiratorizawa. It is probably way out of your way. If it is, I can just wait for my best friend to be done with his volleyball practice.” Fujimori said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucky for you, I live in that same area as well.” Natsu smiled. “Let me get changed and get my stuff  from the club room, then we can go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, Natsu-senpai, but where is the club room?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will show you, but I got to warn you that there might be some of the other girls changing in there as well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To the clubroom, we go!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu grabbed Fujimori’s hand and started leading her towards the clubroom. The sudden contact made Fujimori turn bright red, as Natsu guided her to the girl’s volleyball club room. The two went through the hallway that was filled with the first year classrooms. As they passed through, Fujimori saw a group of about five girls in a classroom talking loudly about something while they had a bunch of sketch books out on the desks with a bunch of sketching pencils. Fujimori guessed that it was the art club meeting. When seeing the girls, Natsu stuck out her tongue at the girls, earning her the middle finger from a girl with long silver hair that was barely contained in two braids that was in the classroom, who was looking over every girl in the classroom, surveying them as a Teacher would do to it’s students.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful, Haruhi! You don’t want to be caught doing such vulgar things like flipping me off” Natsu called out to the girl in a singsong voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off, Hinata.” The girl, Haruhi, replied to Natsu as she got up from where she was sitting with the other girls and up to the two, with her sketchbook tucked under arm like a weapon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Language! Do I have to bring your older sister to yell at you for your language.” Natsu threatened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure about that. I can easily bring up her contact and call her. quick as that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a horrible person.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it keeps me awake at night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“no it doesn’t. You go to bed exactly at 9pm every night and you sleep well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I live right next to you and have been since we were one years old, you don’t text me after 9pm and I know that you have full access to your phone at any time of day. Also I am your best friend. If you were staying up all night long, it would be  you were pining over some hot volleyball girl, not because you are a horrible person. You relish in that fact and I think that is one of the things that make you go to sleep at night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “shhhh, don’t tell my kouhai that. I don’t want her to see me in a negative light.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that is too late, sorry Natsu’s kouhai. Anyways why are you here, don’t you have practice today?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, but it got canceled after some of my teammates stepped on a first year that was interested in the club. The girl was stepped on, three times in a row by Noda, Mochizuki, and Takagi. After she was stepped on, she tried to get up and then rammed her head on the stairs leading up to the gym, making her faint.  After she fainted, we took her to the nurse where Coach Aihara found us after she had canceled practice to search for us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is some story, Natsu. What happened to the girl?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is right next to me. I am going to walk her home, so she doesn’t get even more hurt” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haruhi turned her gaze to Fujimori and then said, “I am so sorry that you had endured that, those three are unbearable especially Takagi. I got stepped on by Takagi once and I was in pain for days and that isn’t the worst thing that she has done to me. I still can’t believe that she is dating my twin sister. Word of advice, never make Takagi pissed off. You will be in pain for days.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noted. I will not anger Takagi-senpai.” Fujimori stated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl” Haruhi patted her head  “I hope you feel better soon. If you ever need Emi to apologize for something she did, just call me. I will make that happen in a matter of seconds. She owes me from the times I have caught her doing the nasty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is Emi?” asked Fujimori.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emi? Oh she is my twin sister. You might know her as Mochizuki. She should be one of your senpai’s in the Volleyball club. Anyways, what is your name? My name is Mochizuki Haruhi, just call me Haruhi, so you don’t get messed up with your senpai and the cool Art Club president that is about to take you under my wing and change your whole entire world.” Haruhi boasted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haruhi, you can’t take my own Kouhai from me, especially right in front of me. What type of friend would you be, if you did that?” Natsu complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A good one, especially with your track record.” Haruhi replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a good track record.” protested Natsu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t Natsu, don’t believe her… Wait what is your name again, Natsu’s Kouhai?” Haruhi turned her brown eye and attention on Fujimori, who was just watching everything go down. Like she usually did,but with a nasty headache this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t tell you my name before. Natsu-senpai talked before I could say anything.” Fujimori shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NATSU! You didn’t let your Kouhai introduce herself, before you blabbed your big mouth, like you usually do.” Haruhi scolded Natsu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fujimori sighed as the two entered another bickering storm. It was probably going to be the end of the boy’s volleyball practice before she went anywhere. Determined not to be part of the mess that made her head throb a little, she decided that she would just walk herself home or make Minamoto to end practice earlier and help her walk home.Quietly, she started to walk away from the two girls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was halfway down the hall, before Natsu and Haruhi noticed that she wasn’t there anymore.  Fujimori was surprised about how quickly they noticed her missing from their group. Usually it took ten minutes for people to notice that she wasn’t there anymore, silently watching their conversation unfold in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu shouted, “Fujimori-san what in the world are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fujimori stopped right in her tracks and turned around to see Natsu running up to her, with a concerned smile on her face. When she had reached up to her, she asked “Fujimori-san, what happened?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… nothing.” lied Fujimori.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t seem like nothing. It looks like you were trying to leave. Did Haruhi and Me say anything that made you want to leave? If so, please tell me.” Natsu asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The concern that was laced in Natsu’s words were foriegn to her. Not a whole ton of people really cared about her or noticed her at all. Only her family and Minamoto showed that type of concern and worry towards her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Haruhi said nothing wrong. I was just going to walk home since I didn’t want to take you away from Haruhi-san.” admitted Fujimori. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. I am sorry for not paying attention to you. Sometimes, I get sidetracked by seeing and talking to my friends like Haruhi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's okay. I am used to it. In fact, you were the first person other than my family and my best friend to notice that I had left, in the time that you did. Usually they would notice after I was gone for ten minutes. and by then, I am usually long gone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is not okay. People should be paying more attention to you.” Natsu grabbed Fujimori’s shoulders, “You are an amazing human being and you deserve more attention, I know that I just met you today, so that might not mean as much. But, please take that to heart.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Natsu-senpai. Nobody has ever said that to me before.” squeaked Fujimori.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that won’t be the last time, I will be saying that Fujimori-san,” promised Natsu. “Are you ready to walk home with me?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so sorry that I haven't updated this fic for a bit. I was busy trying to not fail most of my classes, (which I did fail) I should be able to update this more often since my school workload has gotten lighter. <br/>The Next Update should be out on February 5, 2021.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. GIVE ME BACK MY WATER BOTTLE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natsu and Fujimori stop at a playground on their way home and there is a issue of waterbottles</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fujimori couldn’t believe that she was walking home with Hinata Natsu. During the first part of the walk back to their homes, it was complete silence from the two of them.  Fujimori was too anxious to say anything around Natsu, who was on her phone, texting madly away on her phone.  In return, she had put in her headphones and started to play some indie American music that her friend, Kate, had recommended to her. Kate had been from America and had lived near her when she had lived in Japan for her junior high years. The music calmed her nerves as she tried to translate the music into Japanese. The effort was futile, but it did distract her from the pretty girl right next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence was only broken when Natsu tripped over a rock that was in the middle of the sidewalk and face planted into the sidewalk somewhat elegantly making sure that her phone didn’t crack on the ground. Then she just got up and continued walking, still looking at her phone unfazed by the fact she just face planted into the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a bit of walking Fujimori stopped her music and asked “Are you ok, Natsu-san?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Natsu looked up from her phone to look at her. “what was that you just said? I wasn’t paying attention, sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“um, I am just asked if you are ok. You did just faceplant into the sidewalk a couple moments ago.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. I am ok. I do that all the time, but luckily I have a thick skull like my older brother. There were multiple times that he received the ball with his face when he was in highschool.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did? One of the greatest receivers in all of Japan used to receive with his face?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He isn’t one of the greatest receivers in all of Japan, I have seen better at highschool games. but yeah he used to receive the ball with his face all the time in Highschool. It was hilarious to watch, when he started playing volleyball he would fly across the gym because of how hard the ball was hit. I am pretty sure that my mom or Tsukishima has recordings of them somewhere. I should probably put them on youtube and profit off of them.”  Natsu mused to herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to be rude or anything, how is it like being the sister of an Olympian? I have been wondering for a bit about that.” Fujimori asked as the duo reached an intersection and waited for their turn to go on the crosswalk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t being rude. Not a lot of people ask me that question, mostly out of fear, so I am ok to answer that. Being a sister of an Olympian is really amazing, I get to go to the Olympics for free and I know all of the Volleyball Olympians. Last year, when the girls team almost went to nationals last year, nii-chan and his teammates on the MBSY Black Jackals, plus nii-chan’s boyfriend, took time out of their day to support me. It was amazing, despite the fact we lost to Niiyama again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The duo crossed the sidewalk with relative ease and made it to the other side, which was the bottom of a hill that they would have to climb to their houses on the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu turned to Fujimori and grinned deviously. “I bet that you can’t race me to the top of the hill to that playground at the top!” and then started to run up the hill, like it was nothing, leaving her behind in the dust.  She stared at her for a bit, before she started to dash up the hill to catch with Natsu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The run up the hill was exhausting for Fujimori as she desperately tried to catch up to Natsu, so she didn’t have to deal with the fact that she lost, but in the end Natsu won the race. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha I won!” Natsu shouted and then she dramatically fell into the grass that was right next to the playground and the sidewalk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Game.” Fujimori panted as she sat herself down right next to Natsu in the grass. “Do you have some water? My headache is coming back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu shot up from where she was laying down and swore “FUCK, I forgot that you got stepped on and fainted. I  AM SORRY, I didn’t mean to exhaust you again. I should have water in my bag. I will find it real quick.”  She pulled out her bag from behind her and started looking for her water bottle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's fine, Natsu-san. You don’t have to do that. I can always get a water bottle from one of the many vending machines. Also I might have a water bottle in my bag.” Fujimori waved her hands, trying to stop Natsu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is not fine and it's my duty as captain to make sure that you are healthy and well,” Natsu said from where she had put her head inside of her school bag. All of sudden, she yanked her head out of the bag, having her half-full water bottle in between her teeth. She spit out the water bottle onto Fujimori’s lap and then proclaimed “HaHa. I found my water bottle and now drink Fujimori-san.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fujimori looked at Natsu and the water bottle that was in her lap, back and forth, trying to understand what she just saw her captain just do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Natsu-san but I am getting a water bottle from the vending machine that is just up ahead, maybe some snacks as well. Do you want anything?” Fujimori started to get up from the grass, but she was quickly pushed back down to the grass by Natsu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I am buying you water and some snacks if you don’t want my water bottle. I am your senpai and captain and I will not have my injured Kouhai pay for my own snacks. What do you want for a snack?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, I would like the chocolate ice cream cone if they have the ice cream vending machines in stock. If not, just give me something random.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok. I will be getting that for you.” Natsu gave her a thumbs up and started running towards the playground’s vending machines that were conveniently placed near the bathrooms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While waiting for Natsu to come back, Fujimori pulled out her phone for her backpack and texted Minamoto about how she was walking home with Hinata Natsu and how she got stepped on by her teammates. Not expecting him to reply right away, she searched up Hinata Natsu on the internet. What came up was articles of how Natsu is considered to be the star of the next generation of volleyball and that she is a well-known prodigy that used to play for the Niiyama’s junior high volleyball team that helped to get her team to go to nationals multiple times. Peppered in between was how there was rumours of her joining the Under 19 girls volleyball team for Japan. When Natsu came back, she was looking at a picture of Natsu in the middle of a volleyball joust, looking absolutely stunning as the sweat shined in the photo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got the goods!” Natsu shouted as ran up to her, with her hair glittering in the afternoon sun. Fujimori quickly shut off her phone and smiled at her, but quickly subverted her gaze at the sight of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you doing, Fujimori-san? Were you looking at naughty pictures?” Natsu sat down right next to Fujimori and handed her a bottle of water and a chocolate ice cream cone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, Nothing and I wasn’t looking at naughty pictures.” blushed Fujimori. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That face says otherwise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fujimori opened the water bottle and started chugging the water, in an attempt to avoid the question but Natsu grabbed the bottle from her. spilling water over herself in the process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you take my water bottle?” Fujimori tried to grab the battle back from Natsu, but ended up spilling water from the bottle on herself instead of getting the bottle back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu grinned and hoisted the bottle out of her reach. Fujimori attempted to grab it back, but she ended up splayed out in her lap. She glanced up at her and blushed a deep crimson red before she scrambled back into the cool grass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you looking at?” Natsu asked again the moment that Fujimori moved from her lap,not fazed at all, before she drank the last bit of water left in the water bottle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing and RUDE! you gave me that water!” Fujimori yelled once she regained her dignity, ignoring the fact that Natsu had just indirectly kissed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can just have my bottle and I did pay for it, meaning it was mine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gave it to me, which makes it mine.” Fujimori glared at Natsu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your ice cream is going to melt with all that movement that you are making. Unless you don’t want it, then I am free to take it for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do want it!” Fujimori unwrapped the ice cream wrapper and bit directly into the ice cream cone looking straight towards Natsu, who instantly turned bright red for some reason that was unknown to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You rascal!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what you just did?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bit into my ice cream cone, nothing else. Why do you ask?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So when did you start volleyball?” asked Fujimori in between her licking her ice cream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I started volleyball when I was 8. At the same time my nii-chan started volleyball at Karasuno. Of course I was better than him at multiple times and right now I am way better than he was in his third year in highschool.  When he was my age, he couldn’t receive a jump-float perfectly, he still has some problems with jump-floats to this day, while I have a particularly nasty one that even some of the olympians can’t receive well. Bokuto gets so mad, when he can’t receive it, the best entertainment in the world.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? How is that even possible?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Maybe it is because I am a prodigy like nii-san.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought that your brother wasn’t a prodigy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He isn’t, his boyfriend, Tobio is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, your brother is dating Kageyama Tobio?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, they have been dating for three years now. They got back to together when Shoyo came back from Brazil and joined the MSBY Black Jackals. They were dating in highschool, but they broke up when they graduated since they didn’t want to deal with a long distance relationship. But the really juicy content is when Shoyo was in Brazil, he had a fling with the Argentinean  Setter Turoo Oikawa when Oikawa was on break with his boyfriend and now his fiance. I don’t have all the details, but Oikawa’s nephew Takeru has all the information on it.” Natsu whispered to Fujimori conspiratorly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gotta be joking. Are their any other gay volleyball players that are in V league?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are too many to count and 4 of them are married to their s/o. Everytime I go to some volleyball event with my brother and kageyama, most of the room is gay. Volleyball is the gayest sport out there. The gays are just attracted to the sport.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, I never thought that Volleyball is so gay. Also did you go to the weddings of the volleyball players?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Half of them I did.  Shoyo was pretty close with these people, also Kageyama. So I went with my brother as his plus one since Kageyama was already there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you tell who the weddings were between?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, there were between Bokuto, the MSBY Black Jackals Ace, and his boyfriend of 7 years Akaashi. The other wedding is the Ace of the Japan’s Girls team Kanoka and her girlfriend who she had met 5 months previous, Yachi. I am pretty sure that Kanoka and Yachi were together only for two weeks, when Kanoka promised to Yachi. The ultimate U-haul lesbains, ohh to be that one day with my lover.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you a lesbain?”  Fujimori asked as she finished her ice cream and took a quick drink from Natsu’s bottle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, are you?”  Natsu peered at her, trying to figure out if she was a sapphic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. My sexuality is all over the place, but I do like girls. I think they are pretty cute.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, you will fit in perfectly with the team.   Everyone on the team is gay other than Uchida but we don’t count her as part of the team since she is always so busy with student counsel stuff to go to practice. Also are you ready to go back to walking home?” Natsu got up from where was sitting and extended her hand out to Fujimori. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure!” Fujimori took Natsu’s hand . The contact between her and Natsu, made her skin tingle. Odded out by the feeling, she quickly dropped her hand the moment that she had gotten up </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lets go!” shouted Natsu as they continued to their houses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the walk home, was somewhat loud with Natsu blabbling about the national women's volleyball team and how hot some the ladies were on the team. Fujimori nodded along, not remebering any of the members of the team.When they had reached Fujimori's house, Natsu winked and continued walking to her own house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Natsu had left, Fujimori realized that she still had Natsu's waterbottle in her possesion. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, my shes, hes, and theys. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and the chaotic Lesbain that is Natsu. The other people are married are Ushijima and Tendo &amp; Suna and Osamu. There will be more pro-volleyball players relationships that will be shared in the future. </p>
<p>The next chapter of the fic will be Minamoto's POV and it will come out on February 13. Until then, please feel free to read the other fics that I am writing<br/>As always feel free to comment your thoughts about the chapter and have a nice day :)<br/>-Kat/Moon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Saiki is in the Volleyball Cart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have I already written this chapter, yes I did. I just spiced it up and placed Saiki in a volleyball cart</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the team had drawn a number that divided them into two teams. Minamoto ended up on Hokama’s team which had him, Hokama, Miki, Sato, Tamaki, and Nakajima on it. The other team, Kudo’s team, consisted of Kudo, Furutani, Saiki, Kuse, Kobashigawa, and Brandon on it. The only people that didn’t draw a number were Soma and Yoshino who volunteered to ref and watch the practice games from the sidelines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first set of the first practice match went as well as it could with a bunch of teenagers that weren’t used to each other yet that happened to have a whole ton of energy that wasted away during the school day. At the beginning of the match, there were a bunch of technical errors with both teams trying to sync up with each other and with the setters. Hokama’s team dealt with the worst of it with their setter, Sato, since he wasn’t really experienced as a setter at all and was only used to giving emergency sets to Hokama as the libero in official games and the fact that most of their players were just benchwarmers and not players that were often playing in the games. As the first set warred on Kudo’s team became more in sync with each other and Brandon was giving crazy sets to his team that they miraculously spiked. Minamoto stared in awe as Brandon spiked a set that he had given back to Kobashigawa, like it was fucking nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To worsen the situation for Hokama’s team, Saiki started flirting with Hokama in typical Karasuno fashion. Over the years of being one of the top schools in Japan, the Karasuno Boys Volleyball team had gained the habit of flirting with the team that they were competing with to throw them off their rhythm.  On the current team, Saiki was the well known flirter of Karasuno that everyone looked out for during games. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Saiki started to flirt with Hokama through commenting about his ass and winking when he blocked Hokama from spiking, Hokama started to mess up badly. He couldn’t look as much as look at Saiki at all if he didn’t want to blush at the boy. To top off the poor boy’s humiliation, Kobashigawa reminded everybody in the gym that one of the top youth aces couldn’t handle being flirted by his crush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the combination of the flirting and the failure to sync with their teammates, Hokama’s team lost the first set, with a ten point gap making the score 25-15. During the period that they took a water break before the next set, Kobashigawa saddled up to Nakajima and whispered something into his ear causing the older boy to blush from what Minamoto saw as he guzzled down water from his water bottle. From what he had already seen from Kobashigawa, he despised the boy with all of his soul. Kobashigawa was cold hearted and mean, and that fact gave fuel for him to do  better, so he could beat the boy’s ass straight into the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the start of the second set, things were the same exact thing as the last set until Nakajima pulled out the big guns and started flirting with Kudo in the same manner that Saiki was doing.  The moment that Nakajima started flirting with Kudo, the game took a turn towards the chaotic side and into a flirting war with Kobashigawa manically  laughing in the background, enjoying the show that he created. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A couple points towards Hokama’s team after Nakajima started flirting later,  Tamaki joined into the flirting chaos, with no hesitation. At first, he was flirting with Kudo as well which wasn’t as effective as Nakajima’s flirting. Until he realized that he could start flirting with the other players on the team, mostly the first years, Kuse and Furutani. As he started flirting with those two, their playing style decreased as they fumbled with the ball to ignore the fact that he was flirting with him to make them lose. Tamaki’s flirting wasn’t the flashiest and the most effective, but he did make suggestive comments about how hot Furutani looked when he served or blocked Tamaki. Another Method that he used was the aggresive winking and biting his lip like a typical fuck boy would do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, Hokama’s team was leading the set with a 3 point lead that the other team couldn’t shake off, even when Kudo started to flirt with his stoic boyfriend, Nakajima. The boy just stared at his boyfriend when he flirted with him and then continued as normal with maybe increased flirting with Kudo to get payback but other than that he played smoothly and normally like being flirted at was nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like that, Hokama’s team won the second set and then there was the break between the sets. At the first half of the break was break quiet with the teams talking to themselves to hype each other up, until Kudo got fed up with not touching his boyfriend while he was flirted with by him. Kudo went up to Nakajima and started making out with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment that the two locked lips, Kobashigawa smiled wickedly as he subtly started guarding the door for any intruders and to watch what was happening in the gym as the after effect of Kudo and Nakajima making out with each right in front of the team. Sato and Miki start making out with each other as well, with much more moans and movements from them than the ones coming from Nakajima and Kudo. Minamoto and the rest of the first years assumed that they were just joking around and weren’t that horny. (He was wrong, Miki and Sato were pretty horny for each other and would’ve made out even if Kudo and Nakajima didn’t start making out with each other). There were cheers at first from Brandon, Soma, and Saiki as they watched the two couples make out with each other.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sooner than later, Brandon and Yoshino got bored and started throwing volleyballs at Miki and Sato, with a little help from Saiki, who just wanted more chaos thrown into the mix and was in the volleyball basket. The trio scored a few headshots and body shots before Miki and Sato fought back and started throwing volleyballs back at them.  As they threw volleyballs at the couple, Brandon screamed “GET A ROOM! YOU HORNY ASS TEENAGERS! THERE IS A BUNCH OF FIRST YEARS WATCHING AND THEY JUST GOT SCARED FOR LIFE WITH ALL YOUR HORINESS!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whilst that was all happening, everyone that wasn’t causing chaos in the gym, got together and started talking with each other about stuff like “how was your first week back at school”and “ do you have any homework yet?” with a normalcy like they were used to this happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuse nervously stared at the chaos unfolding right in front of him and asked “Um aren’t you guys going to do anything about what is happening currently?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, it's going to fizzle out, especially with Brandon and Yoshino bothering Miki. Those two know the best ways to stop Miki to be not horny.” Soma answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, does this happen often?” Minamoto asked as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somewhat. It happens often enough that we have a name for it, Flirting Wars that always follow with an impromptu makeout session from the couples on the team.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flirting wars are the absolute worst. I keep on being flirted with by Saiki despite it being common knowledge that I am not interested in anyone at the moment.” Hokama added in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you told him that? Saiki would stop flirting with you, the moment that you said that you aren’t interested in him. He won’t be offended or sad with that fact or ruin your relationship that you have with him. He is cool like that. Unless you like Saiki flirting with you.” Soma teased Hokama. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have a crush on Saiki. He is just a-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I just a? Your crush?” Saiki butted in the conservation, rolled up in the volleyball cart pushed by Tamaki, who apparently had joined the group harassing Miki and Sato while everyone was talking to each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you are one of my good friends.” Hokama panicked as Saiki was pushed closer in the volleyball cart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? I thought I was lower on that scale like just a teammate.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why did you think that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know. I am annoying and I am constantly bothering you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you aren’t annoying. I enjoy your company and we have been on the same team for three years. If I got annoyed by you, I would be long gone. You actually made me want to stay in Volleyball when we were first years.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, enough with the mushy gushy. Saiki, can you convince Miki not to kill me and Yoshino? I might’ve angered him too much by saying that he was acting a pussy ass bitch in English and Yoshino agreed with me. So now he is planning out our demise” Brandon ran up to the group and joined Saiki in the volleyball cart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why me though?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He would never not listen to his upperclassman and you are his upperclassman. He would surely listen to you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is not true, he has disobeyed my orders multiple times. He still hasn’t taught me to swear in English yet, despite me ordering him to do so. So you are on your own.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the worst senpai out there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I try my best to do so. Enjoy your death with Yoshino.” Saiki got out of cart and pushed Brandon into Miki’s path. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will he be okay?” asked Minamoto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Totally, this isn’t the first time that he has insulted Miki in English or in another language other than Japanese.” Soma replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is always fun to see when that happens. Who is going to stop the fight between them today? Nakajima or Kudo? I bet that it will be Kudo.”  Saiki added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet it will be Nakajima. He seems to be the top today. He was the one to flirt first this time.” Soma stated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No it is Kudo. He is clearly acting like a top today. He started the makeout session today. Nakajima was probably just joking around.” Hokama said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you guys often make bets on this? Isn’t that against the school rules?” asked Minamoto </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We aren’t breaking the rules unless we get caught.” Saiki smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you the vice captain? I don’t think that you shouldn’t encourage it.” Kuse added in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah he is. Thank you Kuse-kun for reminding him of his duty and not encouraging betting on who is the top today of other people’s relationships.” glared Nakajima behind Saiki’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Nakajima. I guess you are the bottom today. Unless you already dealt with Miki and you want to go back into the game.” Saiki slowly turned around to face him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rai is dealing with the Miki and Brandon situation. I am ignoring the bottom comment and going to inform you guys that we are continuing the third set. We don’t want to stay here all night.” Nakajima said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, thank you for informing us. We will start getting warmed up again.” Saiki smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nakajima stepped away and went back to his boyfriend who was trying to stop Miki from biting Brandon’s fingers off, while Yoshino and Kobashigawa were recording off to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they getting the situation under control? I am pretty sure that Miki-senpai is biting Brandon-kun’s fingers off.” Tamaki commented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup! Let’s get warmed up!" Saiki smiled. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I hate my life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Toxic and Overprotective Parents<br/>Sorry if it isn't the usual length of chapters that I write, its mostly texting between Fujimori and Minamoto </p>
<p>Discord Usernames:<br/>Fujimori- Michiko<br/>Minamoto- The_Devils_Lettuce</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Fujimori got home, her parents descended on her like she was a piece of prey. She could feel her blood run cold the moment she saw them. Of course they would know that she was on her way home from the trackers that they had planted on her for her “safety.” Her parents had always been overprotective of her from the moment she was born. For most of her life, she had needed to beg and plead to do normal things in life until Terou and his family came along and became family friends with her parents. Only then, she was free and could do things that she wanted to do under the Minamoto’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As her parents tackled her to the ground like they usually did, she dropped her bag in shock and silently swore to herself. Her parents weren’t supposed to be home! They both had work today until 8 o’ clock at night and when they usually had work, they stayed at work until they were done for the day. They wouldn’t be home unless they thought she was in trouble or trying to run away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Michi! I am so glad that you are home safe and sound! I thought that you had run away from us!” exclaimed her mother as she hugged her deeply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you forget that I started volleyball practice today? Also I can’t ever run away with you guys around.” Fujimori smiled through gritted teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I totally forget about that. Why don’t you clean yourself up from practice.  While I start getting dinner ready. I didn’t want to start dinner with you gone.” her parents withdrew themselves from her and started heading towards the kitchen, leaving Fujimori in the genkan to do whatever she wanted to do with her parent’s permission, of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slipped off her outside shoes in its usual spot and grabbed her school bag before she started  heading towards her bedroom to get much needed rest. The moment that she reached her room, she flung herself on her bed and pulled out her phone to check if Minamoto had seen her texts yet. She groaned and sent a quick text message to him on discord again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sent at 20:00 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michiko: I hate you bastard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a couple of minutes of waiting and scrolling through tiktok, she sent another text message to the boy.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sent at 20: 06</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michiko:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Check your discord pussy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minamoto </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minamoto </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minamoto </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The_Devils_Lettuce:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I fucking hate you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was at practice </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am still at practice, my captain is debriefing us </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About what is going to happen this week </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While our coaches are gone on some trip</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brb, don’t want to get in trouble</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michiko: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fucking Coward</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While she waited for Minamoto to text back, she got off her bed and started changing out of her uniform into her favorite pair of pajamas. She had just put her headphones and started playing her instrumental playlist, a notification brightened up her phone screen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sent at 20: 11</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The_Devils_Lettuce: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am not a coward, I just don’t want to get in trouble of my first day of practice </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why aren’t you at practice? I thought you had practice today, as well</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michiko: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bold to assume that I am not at practice</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The_Devils_Lettuce: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Fujimori that I know would never have her phone out during practice time </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>

  <span>Michiko: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe I have changed and decided to become a rebel </span>
</p>
<p>

  <span>The_Devils_Lettuce: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just scrolled up in the chat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You are a horrible fucking liar </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The_Devils_Lettuce: </span>
</p>
<p>

  <span>Did your teammates actually step on you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michiko: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The_Devils_Lettuce: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That doesn’t answer the question</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did you get stepped on by your teammates? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michiko: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>yes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The_Devils_Lettuce: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's iconic</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is that reason why you aren’t at practice</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michiko: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My coach cancelled it, the moment she heard about</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> what happened to me </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and how I fainted after being stepped on</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> three times by my upper classmen </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>all because I was looking at a pretty girl </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The_Devils_Lettuce: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course that is the reason why </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>you got stepped on by your upperclassmen</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>because of a pretty girl</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>is the girl that you were looking </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>at part of your team? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The_Devils_Lettuce: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>if that is so</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am never going to let you forget about it </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michiko: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You know how much I hate you </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The_Devils_Lettuce: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>that’s fucking iconic</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>so what happened afterwards?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also what were the names of the people that stepped on you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michiko: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i thought you looked at what I sent earlier</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>also their names were Mochizuki, Noda and Takagi</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>wait why do you want their names? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>you better not be planning anything stupid</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The_Devils_Lettuce: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I only read the part where you got stepped on </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I am not planning anything</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When have I planned something like that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michiko: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>there has been so many incidents with your plans</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and everytime i have told you their names</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>something happens to those people</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The_Devils_Lettuce: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>well I know their names now </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>nothing can change that now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michiko: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>terou </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The_Devils_Lettuce: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>michiko</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michiko: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>don’t do anything stupid</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The_Devils_Lettuce: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i wouldn’t dream of it </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>anyways, what happened afterwards you fainted</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fujimori was about to text Minamoto about what happened afterwards of her fainting, when her mother called her down for dinner. She quickly cursed and texted one last thing to Minamoto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michiko: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Helicopters are calling for me for dinner</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i am going to leave my window open</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>talk to you later</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The_Devils_Lettuce: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>don’t let the helicopters be too over protective</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I will beat them up for you  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fujimori ran out of her room, but before she left, she went to her usually locked window and opened it just a crack. Just like that, she was running out of her room into the war zone of her family’s dining room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am really happy with this chapter<br/>feel free to leave a comment or a kudos</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fujimori and Minamoto aren't going to be a couple!!! they are both volleyball gays that just want to be like Hinata and Kageyama</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>